Talk:Zaku Abumi
Clean-up This article could use some clean-up. It is very stuffed and needs to be flowed. Just seperate the paragraphs and make an ability profile. Thank you to who ever will do it Shikamaru1994 20:25, 16 July 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 : I'm good at stuff like that. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 20:40, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :: Fixed ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 20:44, 16 July 2008 (UTC) "causing the pressure of Zaku's attack to go outward when it couldn't escape." Inwards? The problem was that the pressure couldn't get out, so does it really make sense to say that the pressure went out? arms broken there's something i don't get, about when sasuke broke his arms, it looked like he was pulling on them or something, how do you break someones arm like that?, it just doesn't make sense to me. --Caseather (talk) 23:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't he pull them out of the joint?--''Deva '' 23:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I think they were dislocated, not broken.--Cerez365™ 23:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) From my point of veiw, it's more like he broke the joints themselves. That way, his arms can swing in a full circle. X29 13:44 November 1 2011. Hmm Should it be mentioned that he says hmmm a lot just like deidara? :Don't really remember him doing it that much. Omnibender - Talk - 01:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) If you look back on the original episodes he says it after most if not all of his Phrases (talk) 12:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Carignan maybe it should be put in the Trivia or the Personality sections... (talk) 12:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Carignan Sound Abilitie Is his and his teammates sound jutsu a real jutsu or is it created by a weapon or something? (talk) 13:31, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Carignan :Both, chakra is used but the sound stuff is due to a tool--Elveonora (talk) 13:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Thanks for the info (talk) 18:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Carignan More Takigakure Nin In the anime it showed Zaku defeating a Taki nin and then facing many more if him fighting the nin from taki is trivia worthy then can I add that he fought more?Munchvtec (talk) 13:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Yes or no??? Munchvtec (talk) 16:52, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Ill just add it then. Munchvtec (talk) 13:58, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Cerez said it when undoing the edit, it's not worthy to be mentioned. Norleon (talk) 16:01, May 19, 2014 (UTC) The trivia note mentioned only one ninja when there where many more so? Munchvtec (talk) 15:29, May 20, 2014 (UTC) also im not the one who made the trivia note in the first place, i just added to it. Munchvtec (talk) 15:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :No one said nor would care if you did. It's not the kind of trivia we value on the wikia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:41, May 20, 2014 (UTC) so will it be mentioned in his background then? Munchvtec (talk) 15:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Sakura bite in forest I remember seeing blood coming out during this. Was it ever clarified whether this meant she had bitten through his shirt sleeve to draw his? Or was it her blood because his punching her while she clamped down ruptured the gums? If I made an animated .gif of this scene would it be appropriate to include that in this article? talk2ty 05:20, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :We don't use gifs here. Munchvtec (talk) 13:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC)